


Back Story

by berrysck, yotoob



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018), The L Word: Generation Q (TV)
Genre: Don't look at me like that, F/F, I know I'm supposed to be writing other thinnngs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrysck/pseuds/berrysck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yotoob/pseuds/yotoob
Summary: Bette thinks Alice has hired her an escort. This is very much NOT the case, but what is a little miscommunication between strangers?
Relationships: bette porter/villanelle
Comments: 27
Kudos: 149





	Back Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [berrysck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrysck/gifts).



> Berry told me to write it, and then told me what to write. All hail Berry!

…..

“Alice, I don’t understand-”

Alice’s voice fills her car speakers.

“I’m just _saying…_ , you’ve been working too hard, you are all up in your own head, the campaign is going _great_ asides from the whole, you know… sleeping with another man’s wife situation-”

“Alice-”

“You just need a little relaxation time, okay? While Angelica is on this school trip… you’ll see when you get home. It’s a gift okay? I’m allowed to gift people things. Gifting is what I do. I’m a very generous person.”

Bette rolls her eyes.

“You _are_ a generous person, and a very good friend, but I have all these campaign calls to make, and then I was supposed to be attending a town hall-”

“It’s not a two week trip to Mongolia Bette,” Alice snarks “I’m sure you can make my extremely generous gift fit around your busy schedule.”

Bette sigh, flips on the blinker, and tries to reset the conversation as she pulls into her parking space.

“Sure. Yes, okay. Thank you for your extremely generous gift, whatever it is…what is it?”

“It is, a _surprise_. An opportunity to get back in touch with your body. You can call me later to be grateful, okay?”

“Oh-kay” says Bette, suddenly cautious, because Alice’s last turn of phrase makes Bette remember another time that Alice had surprised her with a gift.

That time, Alice had hired Bette an escort.

“Bye Bette!”

“Wait, Alice, hang on-”

The call cuts off.

Bette sits in her car, staring at her home.

Alice probably hasn’t hired her an escort. The last time Alice had done that, nearly three years ago, Bette had sent the girl away in a rage and had yelled at Alice for hiring her a hooker, until Alice had yelled back “They are called escorts, and stop pretending to be a model of morality Bette, it’s not a big deal and I _thought_ you’d be grateful!.

They hadn’t spoken for a couple of months after that, until Bette managed to wind down twelve hundred notches and admit that she’d maybe somewhat over-reacted.

Having reassured herself that Alice definitely will not have hired an escort for her _twice_ , Bette gets out of her car, opens the door, shifts the usual pile of post to one side with her foot, hangs up her jacket, tosses her bag on the side, and then freezes, when she enters the kitchen and locks eyes with the woman sitting at the kitchen table.

“I… jesus. Okay. I’m going to kill her.”

The woman nods once in her direction, and then goes back to the book she is looking at.

“Hello.”

“Hello” Bette says flatly, “fuck, I can’t believe Alice has given you the spare key, I told her that was for emergencies.”

The blond woman takes another bite of what looks to be a grilled cheese sandwich, and then takes a gulp of water. Bette can see behind her that her usually tidy kitchen is now decorated with the excess of pans and utensils that this girl has used to make the damn grilled cheese, and she clenches her jaw.

“I thought… women like you, were meant to be discreet.”

Looking up slowly, the young woman frowns at her. When she speaks, it is with an odd, eastern european accent. 

“Women like me… what do you mean?”

Bette gestures at her, and then wonders about calling Alice to yell, before deciding that the most important thing is to get the hooker out of her kitchen.

“You know, women in… your line of work… I don’t know what the polite phrase is but-”

“You don’t know the polite phrase for what?”

“Just- why have you made a fucking mess of my kitchen? That seems- and have you been rearranging my cook books?”

The woman nods blandly, as though this was an obvious thing for her to do.

“Mmmhmm - size order. You are welcome.”

Bette puts her hands on her hips.

“Look, you’ve been sent for me?”

“Yeees.”

“So I can send you away. Please leave.”

The woman makes a face like Bette is the crazy one.

“You can’t just send me away, I am here to do a job.”

“And it is a job you don’t need to do, thank you, I’m sure you are good in bed, but I asked the previous girl Alice hired to leave and she just left, and I’d like you to do the same.”

The girl’s face has frozen into a state of utter confusion.

“You think… I’m good in bed?”

“Yes, well, I’d imagine you have some talents that-”

“I’m _great_ in bed.”

Bette marches over to her and removes the grilled cheese plate from in front of the woman.

“Hey, I was still eating that-”

“Well it’s my food so-”

Bette dumps the sandwich in the trash and the plate in the sink, and then jumps when she realises the woman is right up behind her. She turns around quickly.

“You are not behaving as you should.”

“I- and how should I be behaving?”

“As though you are scared of me.”

‘Why- why would I be scared of you? You aren’t exactly… and if I leave a bad review after you leave then you won’t work for your company again for a while, so-”

“What do you think is happening here?”

“That… that my friend Alice has hired me a… an _escort_ for an evening, I’m saying- look, what is your name?”

“Villanelle.”

Bette snorts slightly despite herself.

“Oh of course it is, no one who does your job ever seems to have a normal name- okay, _Villanelle_ , I’m sure you are _great_ in bed, but-”

“I’m not an escort. I’m an assassin and I’ve been hired to kill you.”

Bette stares into Villanelle’s eyes, and now Villanelle is so close that she can feel her breath on her own lips.

“Is… okay. Is the whole… role play thing an extra service that Alice has paid for? Because I really don’t need the backstory to be interested in sex, so you don’t need to maintain that.”

“Backstory?”

“Yes, you know. You say you are an assassin, I scream and run away, you chase me, pin me down on the bed, etcetera etcetera…”

Villanelle blinks at her, wide eyed.

“You think we are going to have sex?”

“Well… that’s up to me to decide, isn’t it?”

Villanelle stares at her, mute. Bette wonders for how long she could even maintain the ‘assassin’ persona. This girl doesn’t seem the type. Too innocent looking.

Bette reaches up a hand to Villanelle’s face, against her better judgement. She strokes her finger tips across Villanelle’s cheek, and then drifts down across her ear lobe to the side of her neck, and then the front of her neck. She brushes the back of two fingers down the arch of Villanelle’s throat, until she reaches the hem of her top, where she twists her two fingers into the material, tugging her slightly closer.

Villanelle’s eyes dilate slightly, and Bette decides that she is very pretty. 

And suddenly her mouth wants to taste her.

“Okay fine. You’ve convinced me.”

“Convinced you?”

“You can stay.”

“I can stay?”

“You can do your job.”

“You know, I don’t think you’ve really understood what my job actually is-”

Bette kisses her. And then kisses her again harder, when Villanelle doesn't kiss her back.

“I’m meant to be here to kill you.”

“Well” Bette says brightly, looking down at her own shirt and undoing buttons, “well, maybe you can do all of that side of things after we’ve finished, but I’ve told you, I really don’t need the backstory-”

“It’s not backstory-” Villanelle pauses and gulps, because Bette has just removed her shirt and dropped it on the floor. “and-” Villanelle starts again, but Bette reaches out to Villanelle’s top, and is hauling it over her head with no preamble. 

Villanelle takes a deep breath, and looks down between their two bodies, before looking back up into Bette’s eyes.

“…but okay, you’re right, let’s leave the assassination thing until after.”

“That’s good, I like a woman who can take direction.”

Villanelle opens her mouth to speak, but Bette leans into her until Villanelle has no choice to take a couple of steps backwards. Bette keeps moving forward until Villanelle is leaning against the kitchen table, and only once she is there, Bette’s thigh pressed between Villanelle’s legs, does Bette kiss her again.

Villanelle moans at the pressure, and rocks forward a couple of times. Bette reaches around her, finding her bra clasp easily and opening it, cupping Villanelle’s breasts in her hands and dragging her teeth down Villanelle’s neck.

Villanelle tips her head back.

“Fuck, I love my job.”

Bette pinches slightly, and then leans back to look at her.

“Get on the table and take your clothes off. I’m going to eat you out here, and then we can go upstairs.”

…..

Villanelle is great in bed.

And Bette is no slouch either, so it makes for a very enjoyable evening.

At one point, with Villanelle lying on her back and Bette straddling her, rocking up and down on her hand, Bette is having such a good time she nearly vows to apologise unreservedly to Alice for the Hookergate argument of 2017. 

Villanelle grips at her ass with her spare hand. Bette looks down at her.

“Can I?” Villanelle asks belatedly. Bette nods, and then wraps her fingers around Villanelle’s other wrist, indicating the required motion.

“Like that” she says coolly, and enjoys the way that Villanelle moans in response.

…..

“You have a lovely body” Bette says. 

Villanelle is lying next to her, moonlight bathing over her naked form. She smiles, acknowledging the compliment.

“Thank you. I keep in shape. For my job.”

Bette smirks at this.

“Yes, I would imagine that is important.”

Villanelle rolls onto her side, looking down at Bette.

“You have a nice body too.”

“Thank you” Bette says calmly, feeling herself start to want again.

Villanelle stares at her for a moment, and then looks at her breasts.

“I want to put my mouth on your tits again.”

Bette laughs.

“Okay… well, how does payment work? Have you already been paid? Are you mine for the evening, or does the price increase for every-”

Villanelle shrugs, looking distracted.

“I wouldn’t worry about that. Payment on completion.”

Bette breaths out slowly.

“Fine. Then you can put your mouth on my tits for a bit, but then I’m going to need you to get on your hands and knees, cause I want to fuck you from behind.”

Villanelle blinks once, and then says “You are going to make it very hard for me to complete my job.”

Bette snorts, and rolls her eyes.

“You are very strange. Come here and kiss me. And then do what I say.”

…..

Later.

“I like your hair as well.”

“Mmm” says Bette, propping herself up on one arm. Villanelle reaches a hand out to curl fingers through Bette’s hair, and tucks some behind her ear, before something in her eyes changes and she withdraws her hand, looking guilty.

“I used to know someone with hair a bit like yours.”

Bette eyes her curiously, a suspicion in her mind.

“An ex-girlfriend?”

Villanelle shrugs, and looks away from Bette, up towards the ceiling.

“An ex-someone. It doesn’t matter.”

“I’m not sure you are supposed to bring up your exes with clients. You really are a very strange escort.”

“Oh you wouldn’t believe.”

Villanelle stays quiet for a moment. Bette watches the rise and fall of her chest.

“Can we fuck again?”

Villanelle nods, blinking and then giving Bette a small smile.

“Sure. I would like that.”

…..

Bette asks Villanelle to leave at about one am. Not because she hasn’t been enjoying herself, but because she has got campaign meeting the next day, and she can’t be completely ruined.

Bette wraps herself in her dressing gown, and follows Villanelle down the stairs as she hunts for her clothes.

“I had fun. Thank you. I’ll even forgive you for making a mess of my kitchen.”

Villanelle shrugs unapologetically, and then leans down to tie her boots.

“So, I’ve decided I’m not going to kill you. I’m going to kill the man who hired me to kill you instead.”

Bette gapes at her.

“Shit, we aren’t seriously still on the assassin thing are we?”

“We are” Villanelle says, from beneath her. “Something about you fucking his wife when she worked for you? I don’t know, but he seems gross, and I don’t need the money, so-”

Bette stares at her.

“You are kidding me.”

Villanelle rises, and then shrugs. “Who knows? Maybe it is all part of the backstory. Say hello to your friend Alice for me. Here, let me give you my number…”

Villanelle takes a pen and paper from beside her landline telephone, and scribbles quickly on it. She hands it to Bette, and then smiles.

“I had fun too. I hope you become President.”

“Mayor” Bette says automatically, unable to move.

“Whatever.” Villanelle shrugs, opens the door, and then she is gone.

…..

“Bette… Bette what the fuck… Bette it is one twenty am, unless your house is on fire-”

“Alice, your gift, tell me what your gift was-”

Alice groans slightly, and then says “Uh, a spa day, I thought you could… but I guess the card hasn’t been delivered yet huh, cause you didn’t call to say thank you… Bette, you okay? You still there?”

Bette clutches the phone even more tightly too her ear. 

“Okay, try not to be … I think I just fucked an assassin.”

“You. You what?”

“I thought she was a hooker.”

“…. you fucked a hooker?”

“Alice-”

“You fucked a hooker, even though I was yelled at for months for hiring you a hooker that one time and you _still_ haven’t properly forgiven me?”

“Alice-”

“This is an outrage. This is a miscarriage of justice. I’m calling my lawyers.”

“She wasn’t a hooker, I just _thought_ she was a hooker-”

“Oh well that makes it just _fine_ then-”

 _”Alice! Concentrate._ She said she was here to kill me, but then we fucked instead. Concentrate on that part of the story.”

There is a silence.

“Huh. That’s…huh.”

“Yeah.”

“She was going to kill you… but you fucked her instead.”

“Yeah.”

“That’s a pretty impressive lesbian aura you must have been emanating this evening Bette.”

“Shut up.”

“Seriously, you keep on competing at that high level and you are going to be at the Olympics before you know it.”

“Shut up.”

“Look, you wanna meet for coffee tomorrow? To unpack your near death experience?”

“Yeah. Good plan.”

“Was she good in bed?”

Bette sighs.

“She was great in bed.”

“Do you think she would be interested in coming to murder me as well?”

“Why do I get the feeling you aren’t taking this completely seriously?” Bette asks, not really caring about the answer, while she looked at the scrap of paper Villanelle had given her. Next to the number, she had signed it with a small ‘v’.

…..

**Author's Note:**

> oi
> 
> thank you for reading
> 
> (WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT THAT I WOULD BE WRITING L WORD FIC AGAIN?? 2004 ME CANNOT BELIEVE IT)
> 
> sponsored by Berry


End file.
